


What I Remember

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ghostbur is alone and trying to remember things.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	What I Remember

The ghost was sat in his library room, searching through the barrels for one specific book. As he searched, he dragged his fingers across each of the leather covers, a half smile plastered on his face. He soon came across the book that Quackity wrote for him. It wasn't the one he was looking for, but he proceeded to flip through the pages, laughing softly every so often at the terrible jokes.

Once he reached the end of the book, he placed it back into the barrel with care. He continued to search and then a satisfied noise escaped past his lips as he found the book he was looking for.

_Things I remember_

He turned to the next page, bringing a quill up to the paper. He thought for a moment, but it soon became apparent that he couldn't remember anything new. He let out a sigh, setting the quill down on the stone ground.

He stared at the blank page for a few more minutes before he looked up. His eyes locked onto someone sitting right across the room from him. They wore a large winter coat, a black toque and black gloves.

They stared at Wilbur, hugging themselves as if they were trying to stay warm. They only stayed for a few seconds more before Wilbur blinked and they were gone. He grabbed the quill, bringing it to the paper once more.

_"I remember being cold."_


End file.
